


【GGad】苍穹19

by dahliax



Series: 【GGad】苍穹 [19]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 11:48:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21197162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahliax/pseuds/dahliax
Summary: 架空军事向AU，飞行员梗，基本参照二战时期的德国空军。年龄设定上，GG是ad的生父的战友，比ad年长20岁。人物OOC，OOC，OOC预警，年龄操作，不接受的请勿点击，谢谢。





	【GGad】苍穹19

维斯杜拉河自南向北蜿蜒流淌，途径克拉科夫市（注1），那些比比皆然的教堂与古堡，沐浴在阳光的照射下，散发着旧时代的荣光。热闹的街道上，餐厅、旅店与咖啡厅等鳞次栉比。维托尔德就经营着一家小小的书店，他有一位温柔的妻子，他的独子在当地最古老的大学攻读法学专业，他与他的犹太人邻居们相处愉快，总之，维托尔德很满意现在的生活，“今年的冬天好像特别冷。”他对着妻子嘟囔道，然后拢了拢身上的大衣领子，也许这个动作能让他感觉暖和一点。

冬季的寒冷还是其次的，那屡屡缺席的阳光却会让人的心情都变得沉闷起来。机舱内、停机坪、宿舍与食堂，构成了威斯科夫学员们这几个月日常生活的全部。飞行训练一开始是充满新鲜感的，一部分的学员在初次试飞的时候，只觉得刺激与兴奋，但在飞行难度渐渐的增加后，倦怠感也随之而来。在飞行教官们每次记录下分数逐人评判后，总是有人欢喜，有人忧愁，当然还有极少数人内心是波澜不惊的，这个理由十分简单，如果你也总是能轻易得到前三名的话。

每当库恩校长容光焕发地站在学校大礼堂的正中央，如今应该改为站在停机坪视线最佳的观众席中间的话，即便是最迟钝的学生也知道，肯定又有不知道哪里来的高级长官来视察飞行集训的成果了。

“我们又不是杂技团的猴子。”巴泽尔用手肘捅了捅后排的鲍尔，不满地抱怨道。“噗。”鲍尔是个天性欢乐的青年，他忍不住笑了出来，“巴泽尔你说的太对了！我们班确实没人比你更像猴子了，一会儿你好好表现啊！”站立在附近的学员都忍不住噗嗤笑出声来，引来正在讲话的库恩校长一个扫视，大家马上不约而同地绷紧了面部肌肉，让自己的表情看起来是严肃的，但是身体却因为憋笑而微微地颤抖着。

库恩校长今日精心打扮了自己，甚至比之前几次还要夸张，一套米白色的西服显得他的身材愈加圆润，再配上不知道抹了几层发蜡的脑袋，远远瞧上去竟自带闪闪发光的效果。他的嗓音带着莫名的激情澎湃之感：“今天，我们威斯科夫迎来了无比尊贵的客人，他就是……帝国空军副司令弗里德里希元帅！大家热烈欢迎！”

学员们的视线都集中在看台的最中央，年过半百的弗里德里希元帅（注2）一头银发，一袭深色的军服挺括，肃穆的表情让那些面部的皱纹更显出庄重感，不怒自威。阿不思的视线却完全略过了这一位位高权重的空军元帅，他牢牢地盯着元帅左后方，露出不可思议的表情来。那位少将高出了元帅大半个脑袋，一头金发整齐地向后梳理，尽管眼神略显狠戾，但是很多人当下会生出‘确实很英俊’如此这般的感慨来，那正是格林德沃本人。

元帅正在致辞，格林德沃原本一直神色淡淡，平视前方，他似乎注意到了那一缕不同寻常的注视，微微侧过脸来，扬起了嘴角。那其实仅仅是一瞬间的表情，阿不思却看到那对他熟稔不过的双眸里闪烁着一丝柔和的光亮，宛如白昼里划过的流星般，猝不及防地命中自己，他突然觉得脸很烫，不自然地移开了目光。阿不思偏过脸来，正对上隔壁埃维森斯略带探究的目光，他为了掩饰尴尬而露出一个微笑来，金发的青年愣了一愣，亦是展颜一笑。

后续的模拟空战表演进行得十分顺利，跟随弗里德里希元帅一行的帝国空军首席试飞官赫曼·乌尔斯塔（注3）兴致大起，亲自驾驶一架BF-108进行护航飞行，将剩余几架“敌方”战斗机统统“击落”，甚至后来将原本需要保护的轰炸机也全部“击落”。

空战表演结束后，元帅与将官们分别与威斯科夫的学员们一一握手。吕特维茨少将（注4）显然十分激动，他拍着阿不思的肩膀对他进行了鼓励，当他还想说些什么的时候，身后响起了一个冷冷的声音：“哈索，我们换一下位置吧。”吕特维茨表示不满：“我话还没有说完呢。”格林德沃径直站在了阿不思的对面，吕特维茨被迫退到了一旁，他圆圆的脸上充满了郁闷与不解，只好走向下一位学员。

阿不思注视着格林德沃对他露出微笑，向他伸出手来，他听到他说道：“阿不思·邓布利多，你的表现十分出色，要再接再厉。”“多谢格林德沃少将阁下夸奖。”阿不思感到格林德沃在握住自己手掌的时候，似是不经意地用指尖在掌心轻挠了几下，这个小动作让他的心跳加快，仿佛是什么秘辛在心中蠢蠢欲动，在光天化日下欲破土而出。格林德沃在两人分离的时候，稍稍前倾了身体靠近阿不思，他用极低的声音对着阿不思说道：“结束后我在寝室等你。”阿不思觉得此刻他的心脏大概快从胸口蹦出来了，他深呼吸了几下保持表面的镇定，点了点头。

**Author's Note:**

> 注1:波兰南部最大的工业城市，亦是一座历史悠久的古城。  
注2:友情提醒，这一位元帅与男二小哥哥埃维森斯是一个姓氏哦，所以元帅根本就是假公济私，咳。  
注3:这是二战历史上德军空军首席试飞员的真名，真有其人，我懒得取名了，取名太难了，哭。  
注4:这一位就是前文和盖哥吵架的少将了（一个角色注解两次，真是够了），为什么他不知道阿尔是盖哥家的呢？因为首先他们两人都比较低调，没有逢人就说，其次就是吕特维茨是后来从陆军转空军的，所以他没有在前前文的社交宴会里见过阿尔，所以不知道也是情有可原。


End file.
